Belive it or not
by valanthe
Summary: Song fic to Nickelback's belive it or not. one shot. R&R.


Believe it or not.

It was five days before the Holloween feast Harry's seventh year and it would also be the one year anniversary of the downfall of the dark lord Voldimort. Dumbledore in all his crazy plans decided to have a dance for the student body. The main attraction of the dance was to be a Kariokie contest.

All of the students were quite thrilled with this and were already planing the songs they were going to sing. All of the students that is except for Harry. Now Harry's dilemma was that everyone had to sing something, but he had lost faith in himself and his ability to be anything now that the dark lord had been defeated and he no longer had a purpose. Finally deciding he would barrow one of 'mione's CD's he figured he would just pick a random track and memorize it.

The first CD he saw was Nickelback's The Long Road. Looking over the titles on it he settled on number 4 'believe it or not', and took it back to the boy's dorm to listen to. As the song began to play he knew he had found the song meant for him to sing, especially since the person he liked would be there.

As the date of the feast drew closer every one was asking Harry what he was going to sing, Harry Keep his own counsel on this and would tell no one, not even Ron and Heriome. On the day of the feast all of the students and teachers gathered in the Great hall to listen to everyone who had to participate in the Kariokie contest. About half way threw Harry's name was called.

He approached the stage putting the CD in the specially set-up CD player and waited for it to start.

_Believe it or not everyone has things that they hid _

_Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside _

_Believe it or not everyone believe in something above _

_Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved_

_But we don't and we won't _

_Until we figure out_

_'Could someone deliver us _

_Just send us some kind of sign _

_So close to giving up _

_'Cause faith is so hard to find_

_But we don't and we won't _

_Until we figure out_

_I've seen it a lot every time the world turns upside-down _

_Believe it or not most of us feel like were losing ground_

_Believe it or not everyone hate admitting fear _

_Believe it or not most of just wanna know why were here_

_But we don't and we won't_

_Until we figure out_

_Could someone deliver us_

_Just send us some kind of sign _

_So close to giving up _

_'Cause faith is so hard find_

_Could someone deliver us_

_Just send us some kind of sign_

_So close to giving up_

_'Cause faith is so hard find_

_But you don't and you won't _

_Until we figure out_

_Most of us have nothing to complain about _

_Most of us has things we could live with out _

_Everyone need advice on how to get along _

_You don't and you won't _

_Until we figure out_

_Believe it or not everyone have things that they hid_

_Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside_

_Believe it or not everyone believe in something above_

_Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved_

_But we don't and we won't until we figure out_

_Could someone deliver us _

_And send us some kind of sign _

_So close to giving up_

_'Cause faith is so hard to find_

_Could someone deliver us_

_And send us some kind of sign _

_So close to giving up _

_'Cause faith is so hard to find_

_But you don't and you won't _

_Until we figure out_

_But you don't and you won't_

_Until we figure out._

As he walked down off of the platform the hall was deadly silent. Thinking that he had been horrible Harry took off outside as the doors crashed shut the Hall broke out of it's stunned stupor and broke out into huge applause. But one person was paying no attention to the defining sound in the Great Hall he was staring at the doors leading out the grounds, and wondering what Harry's song could have meant. Slipping out he followed the foot prints made in the mud from the rain earlier in the day.

He came upon Harry sitting on a bolder out by the lake. Sitting down beside him he asked, "Why that song, Harry?"

The reply he got was not what he had expected. Instead of something about it being the first one he thought of or some such he was told, "It explains how I feel now that the war is over. I don't know what to do with my life and I know that no one will believe me if I tell them that. Know one but you, me, and Professor Dumbledore really knows how much it took out of me when I defeated the Dark Lord. They all think it was something easy.

"That and the line _'Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved' _is really true about myself. I have no one special in my life and it's probably the one thing I want now that the war is over. Not that it will happen, I mean between being gay and the fact that the guy I like is a lot older and wouldn't even look at me that way..." Harry trailed off realizing who it was that he was talking to and knowing that he didn't want him to this because even if he couldn't have him he at least wanted to keep the friendship they had forged the year before on missions for the order.

Before he could think about it, or talk himself out of it Severus Snape leaned over and Kissed the young man softly on the lips. As he was about to pull away harry leaned forward and depend the kiss him self. Starting something neither of them wold ever want to end.

Okay so I'm addicted to this CD and it was begging me to write this. Well please read and review.


End file.
